


Back to You

by Buff86



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buff86/pseuds/Buff86
Summary: This is a time jump story. AU from about 3.16. Felicity makes a mistake when she thinks Oliver is dead and after coming to terms with that she runs away. The story is told in an alternate future, four years later and then flash back to what happened to her while she was away. Similar to Olivers flashbacks in the show.The story is endgame Olicity but both characters have had four years apart from each other so other relationships will be shown.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> OK. This story is going to take a leap of faith for some of you. Felicity makes some very ooc decisions and they drastically change the course of season four. I'm not even sure it could be considered season four because it's really AU from about 3x16 on. I've had to play with the timeline a bit and move around some events from the last couple episodes of season 3 in order to make this work. If you have questions on the timeline don't hesitate to ask. 
> 
> It's confusing...I'll just let you read the story and see what you think ;)
> 
> Unbeta'd - all mistakes are my own.

Prologue

Late April 2015 – Gotham City

Felicity tapped her toes anxiously against the rich brown hardwood outside Bruce Wayne’s office. She’d left her colorful heals behind in Starling when she’d fled the only city that had ever truly felt like home. Her black and white flats didn’t quite click like her heals but the sound was at least a small distraction from the nerves eating away at her insides. 

She had met Bruce Wayne once before this day, had known him for less than 12 hours and here she was about to change both of their lives. Felicity brought her fingers up to her lips prepared to chew away the nerves she couldn’t lessen by tapping her toes but she stopped herself at the sight of the chipped hot pink polish.

She’d changed her mind so many times in the last twenty four hours that almost everything on her body felt off; looking down at her nails, nails that she never let chip away, was such a heavy reminder of that. First there had been the easy decision to tell Oliver, but then nope that wasn’t such an easy decision, so she’d told Dig. Dig had convinced her to tell Oliver and so yes she’d come back around to that, but then well circumstances had changed her mind again. So she’d gone home, packed her bags and booked a ticket to Vegas. She was running. 

At the airport she’d realized she couldn’t go to Vegas not without telling Bruce first, so she’d changed her ticket to go first to Gotham and then to Vegas because believe it or not Vegas was her final destination. 

Once she’d arrived in Gotham, Felicity had hopped in a cab and come straight to Wayne Enterprises. It didn’t take much more than a second of being in the lobby for her brain to wonder where her life would be had she accepted the position at Wayne Enterprises over Queen Consolidated. 

She felt an odd flutter in her stomach and couldn’t contain a small laugh. Hell, she might be in exactly the same position she was in now. 

“Felicity, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” Bruce, as charming as ever, slid out of his office and paused when he took her in. She must have looked a mess. The night they’d met she’d been well on her way to intoxicated but she’d still been put together, she wasn’t delusional enough to think she looked even a little alright at the moment.

“Hi Bruce, I’m sorry to just barge in like this.” 

“Of course not, come in.” He was gentlemen enough to ignore her appearance and usher her into his office. She barely heard him telling his Assistant not to disturb them. 

“Is it too much to hope that you’re here to tell me you’re leaving Palmer Tech and ready to take over my little project we spoke about.” Felicity smiled at the reminder of their first meeting. It’d been a complete coincidence. He’d escaped a charity benefit in Starling looking for a hole to hide in for a few hours; she had just come face to face with a future she hadn’t believed was possible and gone looking for the closest building that served alcohol. They hadn’t been the only people in the little bar but they’d certainly stood out the most. Bruce had approached her within minutes of her entering, not really trying to hide who he was but hoping against hope that she wouldn’t recognize him. Unfortunately for him not only did Felicity know exactly who he was but she’d been absolutely sick and tired of attractive billionaire business men. 

“Unfortunately I’m not here for a job. I um, I don’t quite know how to say this so I’m just going to say it,” Felicity looked up across his rich mahogany desk and met his eyes, “I’m pregnant.” And then she babbled because she was nervous and she didn’t want him to think she was here for his money.

“Ray knows, I told him when I quite, he gave me an incredible package. I’m not here for your money. I just, I just felt like you should know, cuz, its yours. I know you’re probably wondering, how did this happen, that was months ago, why is she only telling me now. I mean we used a condom, and I was on birth control.” Her hands fluttered around her as she anxiously continued, “I’ve been thinking a lot about this, I mean I’ve pretty much been ONLY thinking about this and all I can think is that I must have missed a few pills and maybe the condom broke. I really don’t know how else it couldn’t have happened, but I’m sure it’s yours I haven’t been with anyone else in, o god this is embarrassing, but like over a year. No one since then either so unless I’m carrying the next son of god, it’s yours.” She paused for a moment to catch her breath and risked a glance at Bruce. 

His face was as white as snow, his hands clenched tightly on top of his desk. She continued, “This is the stupidest part, I mean I’m a certified genius, I really don’t know how I missed all of the signs – I guess the fatigue could’ve been explained away by the extra hours at the foundry and the nausea maybe from too much Big Belly Burger too late in the evenings, even the weight I kinda blamed on again all that triple B, but the missed periods I mean I legitimately have no good excuse how I missed that. So here I am four months pregnant, and I literally only just found out.” She stopped again and fell back into the comfortable leather chair worrying her bottom lip between her teeth and playing with the piercing at the top of her ear.

When Bruce remained frozen across from her she let a sigh escape and finished what she’d come here to tell him.

“I can’t even believe I’m going to say this but I’m going to Vegas, my mother lives there and again shocker of all shockers, I think I need her right now. As I mentioned earlier, I don’t have any expectations from you Bruce, I just really thought it was only fair to let you know that you’re going to be a father.” Felicity dug into her purse and pulled out a paper. She leaned forward and placed it on his desk. “I know how crazy this all is, so please, take your time. Get used to the idea, let it settle, do whatever you need to do. That’s my contact information in Vegas, if you ever want to see the baby or you just need to get a hold of me, it’s all there. I’d love for you to be a part of this child’s life, because I know what it’s like grow up without a dad, but if you can’t for any reason, I guess I can understand that. It’s not like we planned this.” She waited another several minutes but Bruce seemed frozen in place so Felicity picked herself up and said goodbye unsure if he’d even heard half of what she’d said. The important thing was that she had told him.  
She took one last look at the man behind the desk and then began the last part of her journey, back home, to Las Vegas.

***

Late April 2015 – Starling City. 

Oliver took the stair into the lair three at a time expecting to see Felicity in that stunning blue dress waiting at her computers. 

“Felicity!” He called out but there was no response. “Felicity?” he called out again, putting his bow back into the case and looking back towards Dig and Roy who had followed behind him. 

“She must have gone home,” he muttered bringing up his phone to call her when Dig stopped him. 

“Felicity, what have you done?” Dig’s head fell into his hands as he pulled the neon yellow sticky note off her middle monitor. 

“What is it?” Roy moved closer as Dig handed the note to Oliver. 

~Oliver, Never ever doubt my belief in you and in this mission. I have to leave now and I won’t be coming back. Find your reason and don’t ever doubt yourself.  
Felicity~

Oliver dropped the note and raced for the stairs. She couldn’t be far, she’d been on the coms. His mind was racing how long ago had she logged off, an hour ago, more? She could still be at her place. She could be packing, he could stop her. 

Oliver pushed down the nagging sick feeling rising in his stomach as he made the turn onto her street. What the hell was going on, what had happened that had made her want to leave, hadn’t they just celebrated Dig’s wedding and hadn’t she just started seeing Ray. Was it Ray’s fault, he’d kill him. He would break his vow and kill him if he had lost Felicity over that bumbling billionaire. 

Oliver had never been so careless with his bike. He had barely turned it off before he was climbing the steps to Felicity’s apartment. He skipped passed her front steps and walked around to the fire escape in the back, scaling it quickly to the window in her bedroom. If she was in there he didn’t want to give her the chance to turn him away. 

Oliver popped the window and cursed, for once he was pleased that she hadn’t locked the thing. He climbed into her bedroom and a quick feeling of relief flooded through him, her closet door was open and it looked completely undisturbed. Her rainbow of dresses still hung neatly by color and all those sinful heels seemed untouched. 

It wasn’t until he walked into the main living area that the relief vanished and despair filled its place. All three of her laptops were gone, including the backup that really only ever sat on her little desktop by the window. He turned into the kitchen and ripped open the dishwasher searching for her purple to-go cup. It wasn’t there, and it wasn’t in the cupboard. 

Oliver was seconds away from collapsing in on himself; then he remembered Ray. 

It took him ten minutes to get to his families old offices, and less than that to have Ray backed against the wall and Oliver pressing so tightly on the other mans windpipes that he could hardly breathe. 

“Where is she? What did you do?” Oliver growled. Ray, for all his clumsy awkwardness refused to tell Oliver what he wanted to know. It was Felicity’s story to tell and he would not break her trust, no matter how much Oliver threatened him. 

“I thought you two were together, wasn’t she happy?” Olivers world was collapsing. He’d seen them at Dig’s wedding, he’d watched Ray kiss her, had seen her return his kiss.  
He’d been so ready before that wedding, had made the decision to talk to Felicity about his feelings to maybe take a risk. Then he’d seen that kiss and she’d seemed so happy. Olivers head spun with a thousand memories and a thousand feelings. He was desperately searching for some hint as to why she’d chosen now to disappear. 

Finally, Ray had told him that kiss had been more of an exploration that had come up empty. He’d been even more shocked. So what, this idiot had kissed Felicity, smart, beautiful, funny, incredible Felicity and he’d felt nothing. It just wasn’t possible. 

Oliver left Palmer Tech in daze. There was no possible way his world could collapse any further - except then he walked into the loft and there was his baby sister bleeding out in front of their fire place. 

He’d almost been able to forget that Felicity had left him as he’d desperately fought to keep Thea breathing. He had pushed it so far back that it’d been like it was happening all over again when he’d dialed her number from the lair hours later, ready to tell her about Thea and put together a plan on how to save her, but her line just kept on ringing. 

Betrayal, pain, sadness, confusion and a wave of anger like he’d never felt overwhelmed him as he sent his phone sailing into her beloved monitors.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years later Oliver shows up on Felicity's doorstep looking for help and he's met with the surprise of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I realize that probably a lot of the confusion from the prologue was my shitty summary. I've created a new one. I suck at summaries, I don't want to give it all away but then it's just too vague. As I mentioned previously this story is an incredibly revised look at season four. Oliver and Felicity are not yet together but this is absolutely an Olicity fic. 
> 
> This Chapter is set in the future, which is the the stories present tense. It will bounce back and forth between the fall of 2019, their present tense and then the four years that they were apart. 
> 
> I hope this is more clear.

August 2019 – Gotham City

Oliver double checked the address on his phone. Dig had assured him this was the correct address. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe his friend, he just wasn’t sure if he was ready for this. Oliver had basically spent the past four years pretending the woman who owned this apartment had never existed. He had failed miserably, but he’d still kept away.  
Oliver inhaled a deep unsteady breath and then: “Ethan! Hurry up, or we’ll be late!” 

Oliver froze, his hand raised, ready to knock on her door. Four years had passed since he’d heard that voice. His heart stuttered at the familiar sound that he had somehow convinced himself he wasn’t missing. 

His hand opened against her door, his forehead falling forward as he remembered the last time he had heard her voice. 

Words like, ‘What makes you think you’re not already on the right path?’ and ‘then what, all the people you’ve lost, all the sacrifices you made, that would have been for nothing’ and then the little comment about them not being together, about that being his choice. If he’d stopped her there, if he’d told her then that he wanted it all and with her, would she have stayed?

No. He knows the answer already. She’d told him to figure out why he was doing it all and then she’d up and left before he’d even had the chance to tell her. Hours later with Thea dying in a hospital, Thea of all people she still hadn’t come back, hadn’t even answered his call. 

He fisted his hand on her door as he remembered the pain and the anger he’d felt in that moment after he’d dialed her number and she’d refused to answer. He’d thrown his phone so hard it had gone right through one of her beloved computers. Then he’d trashed the rest of the place until Dig and Roy had walked in, told him they had Ray’s jet ready and he’d known she had organized it. Somehow Dig or Roy had gotten a hold of her and for them she had answered her phone. 

How would he feel when he saw her? Four years and such a mess of emotions separated them now. Would that intense protective love he’d been afraid to admit to just come rushing back? Or would he feel all that anger than seemed to break him time and again?

“ETHAN!” her loud voice rang through the door. He could tell she was just on the other side, the clip of her heels echoing under the crack below the door. If he knocked, if he knocked and she opened the door was she going to be the same, would she still be his Felicity. 

He shook his head again because she’d never really been his, no matter what he’d thought and now she had Ethan. 

Oliver had heard the name over the years, for years. Seemed she’d met someone almost instantly after leaving him and clearly they had made it work. Oliver had banned any talk of her throughout the team. Even though he knew she kept in touch with nearly all of them. He couldn’t count how many times he’d walked into a room and heard someone mentioning Felicity and Ethan. One time he’d even caught Dig showing Laurel a picture on his phone; it had taken every ounce of his willpower to not rip the phone out of his friends hands. What he’d planned to do with it, take a peek, or smash the damn thing – he would never know because he’d fought his urge.

The only person who seemed to be as upset and in the dark about her departure was his sister and he knew that it was really just for his benefit. Thea had never really gotten the chance to know Felicity and because of that it caused friction between her and Roy. He hated that his non-existent love life was possibly ruining his sisters very existent one, but he was a selfish man and he needed someone on his side. 

He closed his eyes again, remembering why he was there, what he was fighting for and knocked on her door. 

It opened almost instantly, proof she had actually been standing just on the other side and Oliver had to grab the frame of the door to stop his knees from buckling. 

“Oliver,” her big blue eyes where frozen on him in clear shock. He was obviously the last person in the entire world she had expected to see. The thought made him both angry and more than a little haughty; it was finally her turn to have her world upended with absolutely no warning. Part of him wished he’d ignored the hurt and the betrayal and just gone after her. Clearly everyone other than him had known exactly where she was. 

His heart felt like it was trying to beat its way out of his chest as he took her in. His eyes raked over her body, her blond hair - shorter now and not in that familiar ponytail - but still so her. He was almost a little sad until she brushed it behind her ear and he saw that piercing he’d never gotten the chance to kiss. Her glasses were however unchanged it balanced him a bit.

It was first thing Friday morning, he’d expected, or hoped, to see her in a colorful dress with strategic cut-outs. That was different too, her shirt was the brightest shade of blue he could imagine - a soft flowy material that clung to breasts he hadn’t remembered being so prominent - but she’d paired it will pale blue jeans that clung to her legs and nude heals. She was such a mix of old and new that he didn’t know what to do, all he could think was how unbelievably beautiful she still was. 

“Oliver,” she whispered his name again and it looked like she was about to reach out and touch him, her hand hovered in the air between them. He could see her chest rising and falling quickly; he had no doubt her heart was racing just as quickly as his. He was about to speak when a small boy rounded the corner. He was dragging a red backpack which was covered in cartoon dogs wearing superhero costumes. 

“I’m ready!” he looked up at them and all of the breath in Oliver’s body left him. He stumbled backwards as he took in the young boy with dark hair and Felicity’s eyes tucked behind a pair of brown and black glasses. 

Oliver couldn’t take his eyes off the boy but he could see Felicity, her lip worrying between her teeth as she looked from Oliver to the boy and back to Oliver again. She seemed to make a quick decision because she was turning her back to him and he had to step forward again to see around her and keep his eyes on the boy. 

“I’m going to be back in 2 minutes Mister and that backpack better have three things in it; your agenda, your baggy of clothes and your water bottle. Any toys I find in there will be …”  
The boy rolled his eyes and it was such a Felicity move that the little bit of breath Oliver had retained, caught in his throat. “Confiscated and donated.” He sighed. She then turned back to him and forced a smile. 

“I’m gonna… give me two minutes… can you watch… I’ll be back” she slipped passed him in the doorway and neither one of them missed the spark that passed through them as their bodies came into contact for the first time in nearly four years. He watched her skip quickly down the hall of her building and was only able to look away at the sound of the boy falling with an ungraceful thud to the floor. Oliver watched as he unzipped his back pack and flipped it upside down. 

Oliver almost smiled at the pile of plastic cars and action figures, (he did not miss the bright red Flash doll) and the random blocks of Lego that came tumbling from the bag. He stuffed a large Ziploc with a set of spare clothes back into the bag, took a sip from a green water bottle then popped it too back in the bag and zipped it up. 

“Hey Mister, can you help me. If I don’t hide these toys they’re gonzo.” The boy tried to scoop up all the toys into his arms but failed as more than half of them tumbled to the ground at his feet. A look of panic filled the little boys face when they heard the telltale sign of Felicity’s heels coming back towards them. The boy grabbed an empty flower pot off the bottom of a decorative shelving unit near the door and started filling it with his toys. 

With only a second to go Oliver dropped down and added the last two action figures to the pot before the boy tucked it back onto the shelf and they both popped up to their feet just as Felicity re-entered the room. Oliver could imagine the picture they presented both of them trying to hide their cat that ate the canary faces. 

A look of longing filled Felicity’s face as her eyes moved from the boy to Oliver. He had hoped with the distance, time and the anger he still harbored his heart would be more hardened to her but god he saw that look and his arms ached to pull her into him. Had it been this intense back then, he couldn’t seem to remember anything past the last five minutes. 

“Do I need to have a peek in that back pack?” She asked her hands landing on her hips.

“Nope,” the boy slipped the backpack easily onto his shoulders and Felicity turned an eye back to Oliver asking the same question. The boy looked up at him, a look on his face that was so Felicity it pushed a genuine smile to his lips. He was saying with that look – you had better not rat me out buddy or there will be hell to pay. 

Oliver just shook his head no and finally Felicity gave him her own full genuine smile. 

Nope, the urge to touch her, to hold her had never been this intense. He wasn’t sure he was ever going to get his breath back. 

“Ready Ethan?” A short dark haired woman walked up to the door, she had a little girl with equally dark hair at her side.

“Yup,” the boy ran to Felicity and jumped, she caught him easily and they shared a quick kiss. The move so clearly commonplace to them, Felicity patted him on the behind and leaned out into the hallway as he walked away. 

“Thanks Allie, I’ll pick you up after school Ethan, listen to Miss Callie today, if I hear you’ve taken something apart in the classroom again…” she shouted down the hall and Oliver was almost sure he heard the boy hollering back a ‘promise mom’ Then she turned back and shut the door and they were alone. 

“Just give me one more minute,” Felicity dug into her purse and pulled out her phone. She dialed a quick number and as she was waiting for the person to answer she walked over to the pot near the floor where Oliver and Ethan had stashed his toys. He should have known they couldn’t fool Felicity. 

“He Ed, yah I’m taking a personal day today, uhhuh, no get Martha to look at it first. I’ll see you Monday.” She clicked off the phone placed it on the counter of her kitchen island and ran a hand through her blond waves. 

“So, I have a son.”

***

Felicity’s heart was racing. Her palms were sweating and she was pretty sure she could feel her breakfast rolling around in her stomach. Why had she chosen today of all days to actually eat something and not just down several cups of coffee. Coffee alone, her body could have handled. 

He was here. 

Oliver. 

God damn, did that man age well. 

When she’d opened the door she’d instantly felt that familiar tug in her abdomen. Years ago it had been an almost common occurrence, she’d gotten it every time he smiled at her, every time he cracked the odd joke, every single time he did the salmon ladder, it had been so fracking commonplace she had almost gotten used to it. She wasn’t used to it today. Nope, today it made her want to yak all over his plaid shirt. 

Then he’d taken her in, he’d let his eyes roam over her body and she may as well have been naked. 

When Felicity had first realized she was pregnant, there had been a moment; a moment where she’d imagined telling him and she’d known; she had known deep down that he would stand by her that they could be her support, Oliver, Dig, Roy, even Laurel. She had seen an entire life there in Starling with her miss matched family and her child. Then Ra’s had offered Oliver the job and he had considered it. 

A part of her had known he wouldn’t accept it, but just the fact that he was considering it had been enough to erase the possibility of staying. That and Thea.

It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Oliver or that she was worried for her child’s safety; despite all of Oliver’s worries there wouldn’t actually be a safer place for her child then amidst all those heroic hearts. 

It was more that she just couldn’t be the person to add one more complication to his life. She knew how he felt about her. Not only would she be breaking his heart with the knowledge that she’d been with someone else - despite her belief that he was dead – she would be asking him to help raise another mans child. How they hell where they supposed to navigate that when they couldn’t even sort out their own feelings for each other. 

Oliver cleared his throat when she looked up she could see he was examining a grouping of pictures on her wall behind her sofa. Ethan’s entire little life was on that wall. Pictures of him as a newborn cradled in Felicity’s arms up to his third birthday, “Oliver,” How many times had she said his name in the last 20 minutes…had it even been 20 minutes yet? God she couldn’t focus with him standing there in her living room.

“How did this, I mean when…” Oliver paused his hands twitching at his sides, “He’s what, 3? 4?” She watched as he processed his own words, his feet pacing around the room. He was still Oliver; still so similar to the man she’d just up and left behind.

“He’ll be four in October,” Felicity let her body fall into the bar stool on the other side of the island and she watched him digest this new piece of information.

“Felicity,” it was the first time he’d said her name in years and both of them felt it. His hands went into his hair and he fell onto her couch. He looked up and their eyes locked across the room. “You were what, four months pregnant when you left me” ‘left me’ the words hit her like a shot straight through her heart. 

“I didn’t want to leave, I just, I couldn’t stay. Dig tried…” Oliver gasped at his best friends name, and not for the first time she wondered why Dig had never told him. At first she’d begged him not to say anything but then, things had changed she’d given him the all clear. Part of her had always thought that he had told Oliver and Oliver had been too upset to reach out. It didn’t seem like something Oliver would do but time changed people and she had a sort of unspoken pact with everyone that they just didn’t mention Oliver around her. Sara was the only one who ever tried to force her to talk about it. As the years went by, it just got more and more difficult. 

She could see him doing the math so she gave him the answer he was searching for. “Malcolm brought the sword back, he placed it on the table and he told us you were dead.” Oliver looked up, he knew about this already they’d told him after he’d come back. “I didn’t believe him at first, I had a pretty bad case of the denials. Made it that much worse when the DNA results came back,” Felicity took her glasses off to rub her eyes, not caring if she smudged her make-up as she remembered the depth of despair she had felt that day. 

“I, I was lost, because no matter how many times you told me we couldn’t be together, I never really lost hope that it might happen someday. Not until I was standing there staring at those DNA results.” Oliver stood up, he was going to touch her and she knew she couldn’t handle that so she held up her hand to stop him and he sat down again, “I went to the closest pub I could find. It was a shit hole. I was going to drink and drink and drink until you were just not in my head. Not even three shots in and this guy was hitting on me.” She left it at that, they both knew what came next and Felicity wasn’t quite sure she was ready for him to know who that guy was. 

Assuming he didn’t already know, even the briefest internet search would have brought up photos of her odd little family. She'd stopped scanning the internet and illegally deleting or stealing photos years ago - it was just too much work. 

“The funny thing is, I didn’t figure it out for months. Months, Oliver. I was pregnant for four months before I had any clue and by then,” her hands slipped down to her stomach remembering what it’d been like to realize she had a life growing inside of her. To realize she was responsible for someone else. 

“I panicked, I went to the walk in and they looked at me like I was a complete idiot. It was the first and only time in my life I actually felt like one. The nurse must have asked me like ten times how I’d not noticed I had missed my period and I couldn’t answer her; like I’d been so wrapped up in everything going on with the mission I hadn’t noticed the added fatigue, or the nausea or the swelling of my stomach.” Felicity closed her eyes remembering the fear she’d felt when the Doctor had given her the prenatals and she’d realized her baby had gone without them for almost half of her pregnancy. 

“I could have helped,” Oliver whispered and when she opened her eyes she could see the longing there. It was a longing she’d felt a thousand times since she’d left Starling – Star City now. She’d felt it moments ago when she’d watched Oliver collude with her son to hide his toys. 

Felicity stood up and moved to sit on the coffee table in front of him. “I know. God, I know that you would have, Oliver,” she slipped her hand under his chin and lifted him so that their eyes would meet. He’d let his stubble grow and Felicity couldn’t help the way her nails drew through the softness of his neatly trimmed beard. “I want you to know my decision, had nothing to do with the Arrow or his mission. I have always known that if I’d chosen to stay you would have kept both of us safe,” he just would have she knew it in the depths of her soul. 

“I would have, we could have been a…” oh god she couldn’t hear him say it. “Don’t,” she was up off the table and walking away but this time he was fallowing. 

“Why not? Aren’t you always the one saying that it’s your choice; that you get to choose your life. Well I should have had a choice too, damn it Felicity,” his hand slammed down on the kitchen island and she jumped at the anger she could see radiating through his body. The strength of his hand slamming into her kitchen island shook the counter and a stack of pictures fell onto the floor. 

Instantly Felicity remembered the pictures. They’d taken them just last week, at the Zoo; she had printed a couple out to give to Bruce. “Oliver,” she tried to stop him from picking it up but it was too late. 

“Bruce Wayne is his father,” Felicity shivered as the words escaped Oliver in a growl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this is more clear for everyone and if this isn't you're thing I totally understand. 
> 
> I had some pretty hurtful comments after the prologue so if this is too weird a premise for you or you don't have some constructive criticism, please just move on to something that is more to your liking.
> 
> Oh and just in case you're worried - I love Thea. She will not stay mad at Felicity forever but Oliver needs someone on his side and his baby sister is the obvious choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few things:
> 
> So I know it seems ooc of Felicity to just take off. At the same time though, I can see it. she has abandonment issues that run deep and so I'm using that to support my plot lol. 
> 
> I really enjoyed the Ray and Felicity arc, it brought forth some awesome Olicity moments, but I’m going to use Bruce for that more in this fic so Ray and Felicity never actually dated, they were just really great friends.
> 
> Also, my Bruce is based off of the many Batman movies I have seen over the years. I don't know how accurate those are ;)
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this…or at least find it intriguing.


End file.
